A Letter Signed ND
by beatress
Summary: Because it doesn't really take much for her world to change... NaLu *Chapter 416 spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This hasn't be edited yet. **

**Just posting this because I couldn't wait. I had to get this out of my system. I don't know how pissed off I am with Natsu and how I admire Mashima's plot (He freaking made Gray and Natsu fight together so that they could fight each other in the END ^^). But I don't really want Natsu to leave Lucy behind. I resent him for that. (But there were surprising NaLu hints in the chapter- for example, Natsu writing to Lucy only or Lucy thinking that she'd be lonely just because Natsu leaves (yeah, they're close friends but her instincts told her that if Natsu leaves, no one will be left in her life. Or so I believe) or that Natsu was thinking about Lucy. The most surprising of revelations is that Happy doesn't seem to be bothered at all at the thought of leaving Lucy (that cat was so close to Lucy that if anything happened to her or if she left, he used to cry. It's so unfair to her. I mean really! *whines*)**

**Okay, I'll quit my rambling and finish this story. About my progress on other stories, see below after the fic. **

**I definitely don't own FT. Mashima-sensei does.**

* * *

**A letter signed ND**

* * *

For the world to change you may not require millions of years; it might not require great leaders, although they'd be beneficial. It changes every moment of life and with every action we take. Every minute in the world, somewhere someone is born and elsewhere another dies. This world is cruel, dangerous place to some while the same world is beautiful and calming to others. No matter the way you view it, the world has a will of its own and this will is called fate.

What is in the fate of a person is not known to the person itself; just like me, Lucy Heartfilia. Even though I might be one of the only spirit mages out there, I'm a human being after all. I'm not different or special. I succumb to fate. I play its game. I win at times and lose the other times. I try to laugh a lot for the game fate plays always gets me to do the opposite.

Does it really hate my smile?- I wonder.

When I was a kid and happy with my family, it took away my dearest mother. It turned my loving father into a strict and workaholic foreigner and my home to a prison. I haven't asked for anything more and yet it had to take away my treasures.

When I ran away in an attempt to change my fate, it played its turn. I got admitted into Fairytail, became a team with someone who would be the most powerful and only fire dragon slayer in the future. I was happy at the consequences of its turn.

"_You want to join Fairytail, right?" _

I had never guess its turn wasn't over until I was kidnapped and a guild war broke out between Fairytail and Phantom Lord. My guild was destroyed and everyone was injured. Although I was happy to be rescued, I was sad too. I didn't want it to repeat. It was my turn to play anyways.

"_Natsu was crying because you left"_

My turn existed longer than I thought until one day when I met Angel who stole the keys from Karen and treated the spirits like trash. How could I be happy? Spirits were our friends, right?

"_Give Aries back! Set the spirits free!"_

It didn't stop there though- it went on to suck my new family into Edolas and threatened with an indirect execution. I was tearing up but it didn't care.

"_Natsu, please… Stop…"_

When it thought hurting others wasn't sufficient, it came back to hit me in the face. When it saw that I wouldn't run away from them and be a loner somewhere, it put me to sleep for 7 freaking years. It took away my dad when I woke up… Michelle too… was gone.

I lost badly at the Grand Magic games. I was taken into prison, made to see my future self die in front of my own eyes. It turned my spirit friends into my enemies. It absorbed all my friends. It revoked all my contacts with Aquarius. It nearly took away my mother's gift.

But I didn't complain. I didn't say a word. I endured it. I was not alone now. That's why I could face it directly. No matter what the circumstances were….

It doesn't take much for the world to change around me, does it?

The fate's turn lasted longer I thought. So this was my turn in the game. My turn was going to last longer than fate's. I'm going to smile. I'm going to laugh but I'm not going to cry.

That's what I told myself.

Even Wendy grew stronger… I had to too.

I was wrong though…

Time didn't freeze.

I barely got my turn.

I was smiling here and all fate did behind my back was play its turn.

"_Happy and I will go on a journey together. We'll be back in a year or so. Take care of everyone till then"_

It really really doesn't take much to change the world.

For mine to change, it took a few minutes, three sentences of crappy handwriting and a letter signed ND.

* * *

**Leave a review if you want me to continue this. Originally I began plotting a small story for this but I'm not sure that I'll write more. **

**About my other fics, I might discontinue most of them. The only ones I'm considering writing are My Love Story (stuck at chapter 2 for so long. Natsu is going out of character and I didn't like it) and perhaps Betrayal (oh, I want to write it. If only I can squeeze in some time). **

**I haven't uploaded anything in here for so long. But the NaLu chapter gave me sudden burst of inspiration. If things go well, I'll upload Chapter 2 of My Love Story this weekend. So stay tuned. **

**Btw folks, Happy New Year to all *scratches her head***

**Love **

**bea**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: They haven't shown Lucy at all in the manga chapter. That idiot really left her alone. I was totally expecting it but still! How can he do that to her? That dumbass!**

**Atleast he showed some regret for leaving her; even though nothing was written in the panels but it was all over his face. Heck he couldn't even sleep properly! Can you compare to the time at Galuna when he fell asleep instantly?! **

**He sort of deserves it! *I feel like a sadist for wanting him to suffer. But Imao, Lucy's suffering too much because of him.***

**Here's the new chapter! The next one probably might be the last one in the series and I'd do my best to finish it up this week. **

**I don't own fairytail or Lucy would've been… …. Well together with Natsu and their child by now. *I promise. If only I was the author!***

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

What should I do?

What should I do?

What should I do?

There doesn't seem to be anything I can do. Nothing. None at all.

Did I not run fast enough? Was I so slow? I really should've practiced combat training as that guy suggested. I'm still not strong enough.

"_You were awesome. It's thanks to you that we ended in the second place"_

No, I'm still not strong.

I want him.

I want him to be by my side…

"_You're so kind Lucy"_

I'm such a selfish person.

I want him to never leave me…

"_We're a team remember?"_

He broke his promise. He broke the team. He left me out.

He left me just like that; without even a proper good bye.

"_You wanted to join Fairytail right?"_

Why did he bother asking if he would've left me like this?

"_Let's form a team!"_

Why force me into a team?

"_Lucyyyyyy!" _

Why come to my rescue when I was kidnapped?

"_Let's save the tears for when we win"_

Why give me the courage to stand up?

"_I promise to protect our future"_

Why assure me when the future he promised to protect is seized by him?

"_Happy and I will go on a journey together. We'll be back in a year or so. Take care of everyone till then"_

If all he ever planned to leave me stranded like this… why?

Why didn't he answer my questions before leaving me alone?

There was nothing left when I reached the station, not even a hallucination of his pink hair and Happy blue fur!

What should I do?

What should I do?

What is left for me to do?

I can't even assemble myself together.

My fate just seems like this. Everyone I like and love abandon me.

Even when I no longer wanted to cry, they wouldn't settle for otherwise.

_**Mom, Dad and him too…**_

* * *

~0~

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

Sorry Luce. I just couldn't do it.

I've left others while going on missions. I've stayed away from the guild for more than a year before, searching for Igneel. But I couldn't seem to find in me to do the same after you came.

What was the longest time we were away from each other?

Was it when you were kidnapped? The thought of you being in harm boiled my blood.

Was it when you left for your home? The thought of you leaving me behind forever was a really burden that time. I wouldn't have come searching for you otherwise.

Was it during the Hanami? I couldn't even force a smile on my face.

Was it during the time when Daphne fused me with that fake dragon kind of thing? I was so mad at what you said you know. I hope it was a fluke. I do hope so.

Was it during the S-class trial? I just didn't want you hurt. We were partners otherwise.

Was it during the time Midnight tried to kill you with that big clock? Or was it during the Grand Magic Games?

Was it when you were imprisoned? Yes, that must be it. Or was it during the fight with the dragons?

It definitely must be during the time I was in jail in Tartaros. It must've been…

I really didn't stay away from you now, did I?

Did you think how hard it was for me to take this decision?

If things were as they were, I might not have been able to protect you.

Even the letter was a fluke. I couldn't even tell you directly to take care of yourself. You were smart and I'd be caught immediately. That's why I asked you to take care of everyone. You are a really reckless one and have gotten more reckless by being with me.

I worry for you.

I worry too much…

This training would be difficult; and to put you in danger is the last thing I want.

So I want you to stay with Erza and, I hate to stay it, with Gray. They'll protect you if you're by their side.

It's not like I think you're weak. You're strong. You're way stronger than me if I say. I'll be less worried if you're with them.

I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for leaving you alone.

Overall, I'm sorry for not rushing to you when I smelled your tears…

Even though I was a little motion sick…

* * *

**Can you figure out the various references (which might not be totally correct. I'm writing from memory. Correct me if I was wrong.)? Not all have been said by Natsu here. I think the first one was by Gray and the next one by Erza (GMG arc). **

**Hey, I've included Natsu's feelings little. He was pouting beside my bed for not writing anything about him. But as I wrote them down, I realised, they really were never apart for long. This would be the longest time in their lives to be away from each other. "_"**

**Enough of my rambles. Thank you all your lovely comments! They inspire me a lot. I've also updated my other story "My Love Story" and have uploaded a new story "It's not Love", both NaLu. You can check them out too if bored. **

**Have a nice day and leave me what you think of this chapter, our nalu condition and if any share your thoughts about the manga chapter in the review or by pm. Like always I love to hear from you.**

**Love **

**bea**


End file.
